


Ultra Plastic

by Skye



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one bites the dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultra Plastic

A tear fell down his cheek and fell on the dusty ground. His friend was now gone. The friend that had been there for him, listened to his singing when everyone else would run away, keep him company during his loneliest times, bring him joy during his darkest school hours, and of course, play his games when everyone else said they were too dangerous. With this last game, maybe everyone else had been right.

"I'm sorry!" the young boy shouted, and then gingerly picked up his fallen friend. "It's all my fault! Head, gone..." he said. "HEY, give it back you squirrels!"

The boy, Sheen Estevez, dropped the half of his friend he had been holding and went to climb the tree. He beat the squirrels and fended against their possible bites until he held poor Ultralord's head in his hands. "No.... No...." he ran back and picked up the other half. He tried desperately to get the head to fit back on the body. "NOOOOO!" he fell to his knees and shouted at the world once he realized they wouldn't stay together.

"Well Sheen, why didn't you just glue it back on?" Sheen's friend Jimmy asked when Sheen recounted the story to him and Carl the next day.

"My dad said that! But how is Ultralord supposed to move his head when it's GLUED? And how is Ultralord going to look with glue dripping down his shiny armor?!"

"I see." Jimmy said. He realized that Sheen had put some thought into this, and that wasn't really typical of his compulsive friend. Sheen would normal try anything before the thought was finished processing in his head.

"We it last time! Poor Ultralord. He lost most of his Ultraness that day." Sheen said with remorse.

"This happened before?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah Jimmy, don't you know? Sheen breaks his toys all the time." Carl informed.

"Yeah..." Jimmy remembered previous incidences. He hadn't remembered before since he had more important things filed before that, like physics, and ways to make fun of Cindy's possible new hairstyles. Still, he should support his friend with his silly problems. "You could get a new one." Jimmy suggested.

"REPLACE Ultralord?" Sheen said loudly. "I don't have enough money." he folded his arms.

"My mom took me to this place once and you can get an Ultralord toy for a dollar. She wouldn't let me buy crayons there, that's what I really wanted."

"Carl, Ultralord is not SQUARE SHAPED! I know you aren't an Ultra Maniac like me--"

"He can say that again." Cindy commented to others around her.

"--But you should know Ultralord's basic composition."

"I'd be interested in that." Jimmy said. He had always wondered what made Ultralord's armor that impermeable.

"It looks a little like Ultralord. And it's only a dollar." Carl said.

"Leave me alone! You guys just don't understand!" Sheen put his head down on his desk. No one did understand his love for the wonderful Ultralord. Well, maybe one person...

When Sheen got home, he was surprised to see a familiar glossy box on the table. Enthralled, he ran forward and picked it up. It was one of the brand new special edition Ultralord action figures. He immediately opened the box. The shiny metallic special edition armor brought joy to his heart.

"Sheen! Oh, you found it already." Sheen's dad said.

"Thanks Dad!" Sheen said, already flying Ultralord around the room.

"You have to learn to take better care of Ultralord. He's a collectable, you know

"Collectable, right!" Sheen ran out of the room, already absorbed in the Ultralord game. Before a minute even passed, he came back in. "I'll save the box!" He grabbed the box from the top. A tiny tear a the top, a ding on the Ultralord as it was first dropped, and Sheen's toy was already on it's way to losing it's collector value. Though these things might break, Sheen's enthusiasm would remain intact.


End file.
